Fighting for Family, an Obi Wan and Padme story
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: Naboo is still flourishing under the rule of Queen Padme and her husband Obi Wan and they are now parents to two beautiful children and Anakin is the head royal guard who protects them strongly. However, a Sith witch believes the throne belongs to her and her daughter Thalia and they will use Anakin and the young royal prince to destroy the royal family.
1. Summary

_**Star Wars Obidala Story**_

 _ **"Fighting for Family"**_

 _ **A.N.**_ _There are two OCs in this story. Thalia, the daughter of Shira is portrayed by Katie McGrath And Shira is portrayed by Rebecca Ferguson, except with brown hair_

 ** _A.N._** _This is the third story and follows "Fighting for the Throne" which is now on my account so please read that story before reading this one_

 **Summary**

Four years since Palpatine attempted to overthrow the monarchy by murdering the King and banishing the Princess, had it not been for her determination and strength to save her kingdom and her husband and his brother.

Padme was now Queen, her husband Obi Wan was King and his brother was the Queen's guard. Padme and Obi Wan were also parents to four year old Prince Jacen and two year old Princess Kiara. Naboo has flourished under Padme's reign and Anakin protects the family boldly and strongly, he would do **anything** for his brother and sister in law.

Many of Palpatine's followers disbanded and were tracked down either killed or arrested except for one witch who resided on the planet Dathomir. She lived with her clan and raised her young daughter, Thalia whilst carrying a secret. She was a former love of Palpatine's and her daughter was his child and she had been training her as a Sith.

Thalia had been trained her whole life as a Sith Witch with vengeance against those who killed her father and she was going to make them pay and it involved the King's brother Anakin and Padme and Obi Wan's young son Jacen.

Padme and Obi Wan would soon find themselves fighting for their family or lose them forever


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Amidst the rocky terrain of the planet Dathomir, scattered the different witch clans including the Misty Falls Clan which was home to Sith Witch Shira and her daughter Thalia. Thalia lived on Dathomir for as long as she could remember, it had been her only home, but for Shira, her home was Naboo. It was where she met Thalia's father and had hoped to rule alongside him.

Palpatine was the King's advisor and when Shira first met him, she was entranced by his lust for power but kindness for her. She was still pregnant when he died, killed by the Jedi and the Princess and she had been forced to flee when the Jedi began to round up his followers and allies.

Shira was crushed and vowed she would finish Palpatine's plan, with her daughter alongside her. She had been training Thalia in the Sith teachings as well as the witch teachings. Over the years, Thalia became a strong, powerful Sith witch to make her mother proud.

* * *

"The time has come my dear daughter" Shira spoke in a hush tone. Her long, brown wavy hair flowed down her back as she wore a long sleeved black dress with cloak. Time had done little to age her and her eyes flashed yellow as she looked over at her daughter who was now 18 years old.

Like her mother, she had dark long brown hair and a long black dress with cloak. She had pale skin except for her red lips and yellow eyes. She nods. "We will take back the throne of Naboo mother?" she asks her as Shira smirks

"Yes, but we will need help and how broken will the Queen and King be when they are taken down by their young son and his guardian" she explains. She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder "Thalia, the Queen's guard will be resistant at first but you must not give up. Anakin is the **closest** relative to the prince and he will ensure our victory" she reminds her

Thalia nods. "I will **not** fail, mother" she promises smirking as she looks into the smoke seeing the Naboo palace coming into picture. It wouldn't be long till that palace was clouded in darkness exactly how Palpatine would have wanted.

* * *

The sound of laughter filled the palace hallways as two young children ran down the corridors attempting to escape their uncle however he was a little bit faster. The two children ran down another hallway until they were stopped when a taller figure jumped out from another corner smirking at them

"Surprise!" he exclaims scooping them up into his arms as one of the children, a young boy with brown blondish coloured hair tapped his shoulder

"No fair, uncle Anakin!" he cried "You cheated" he says as Anakin just laughs hugging him right before the second child, a little girl taps his other shoulder.

"Daddy wouldn't like you cheating" she teases as Anakin smiles down at her nuzzling her nose

"And who's going to tell daddy, huh?" he asks tickling her stomach making her giggle. Kiara may have been two years old but she was already wrapping her daddy and uncle around her fingers. She had beautiful blond redish hair but her eyes were the same as her mother's. She was the apple of her mother's eye and spent most of her time with her mother when she wasn't in meetings or with Obi Wan. Their favourite past times were in the gardens together while Jacen, the eldest preferred watching his father train the guards.

In the last year, Jacen was recently showing abilities with the force which had Obi Wan consulting with his father. They now wanted to test young Jacen in person at the temple and Anakin knew it would be hard to convince Padme to let go.

"Can we go see mommy and daddy now?" Kiara asks her uncle as Anakin, knowing Padme and Obi Wan were nearly finished with their duties for today, nods.

"I'm sure they'll be very happy to see you two" he tells them and he starts to carry them down the hallway towards the throne room or so he thought. The doors to the dining room flung open revealing a flustered Padme followed by Obi Wan.

"I still think they should wait another year. He's only four, Obi Wan!" she snaps as Anakin halts in his steps. Once again, Obi Wan was trying to explain to Padme about taking Jacen to Courscant to visit the council and as Padme was unfamiliar with the Jedi ways, she couldn't understand why they needed to be so young.

"Padme, please!" he insists trying to catch up with her "It will only be a short trip and I'll be with him the whole time. The council will do nothing without my authority" he insists as Padme shakes her head

"The advisors will **not** allow you to leave here, even if Anakin remains here to protect us. Besides the King and the young prince, both travelling on a ship, is **not** wise" she states in her Queen like voice as Obi Wan sighs

"Then, allow Anakin to take him. He is the royal head guard and Jacen always spending time with his uncle" he explains as Padme is defiant

"He is still my little boy and I cannot entertain this matter while he is still young. The council can test him when I say so" she explains in a tone that told Obi Wan _do not press the matter any further._ It was then Anakin quietly decided to place Kiara and Jacen down, kneeling in between them

"I think mommy needs a hug" he tells them seeing them nod just as Kiara raced ahead of her brother

"Mommy!" she cried alerting Obi Wan and Padme to her presence. Padme's heart lifted as she saw her little girl running towards her followed by their son. She fell to her knees catching her daughter in her arms followed by her son

"Oh my babies" she cries kissing them "I've missed you both today" she tells them "Did you have fun with uncle Anakin?" she asks as Kiara smirks

"Uh huh, but he cheats at games" she blurts out as Anakin scoffs

"Tattletale" he calls out to her moving towards them as Jacen then speaks up

"Uncle Anakin's the best. He took us to the marketplace for shurra fruit and arrested a bad man" he reveals. Padme hands Kiara over to Obi Wan who hugs his little girl before looking over at his brother

"Again, brother?" he asks "What did he do now?" he adds as Anakin shakes his head

"It was my duty. He tried to snatch the little princess here right from my grip which earned him a broken arm and nose and is now down in the dungeons" he explains. Kiara wrapped her arms around her father's neck

"Uncle Ani was brave, daddy" she says as Jacen, was now resting his head on his mother's shoulder. Padme looks over at Anakin

"Thank you. We are always safe with you protecting us" she tells him "And we will deal our prisoner tomorrow" she says looking down at her young son "But tonight, we'll have a lovely dinner and story time in the library" she reveals seeing Jacen and Kiara's little faces light up with excitement making their parents smile even more

"Come on, let's go get these two ready for dinner" she tells Obi Wan starting to lead them down the hallway towards their sleeping quarters. Anakin leans in closer towards his brother

"She still won't listen about taking Jacen to Courscant, brother?" he asks as Kiara rested on her father's shoulder as he shook his head

"No. She thinks another year would be better. She listens to when I tell her that it's the wishes of the council but she just isn't ready to let Jacen go" he explains as Anakin then had a thought

"She does realise that if Jacen doesn't go to Courscant, the council will come here and if Jacen is deemed ready, he'll be taken away to Courscant with them, _**without**_ us" he warns her as Obi Wan looks down at his little girl, kissing her forehead

"I know, perhaps I'll leave her be for days and let her think it over" he replies as they continued down the hallway as the sun's orange glow began to shine through the large windows as it started to set for the day.

* * *

Shira watched through the smoke at the image of the Queen with her loving husband and two young children. She sneered down at the image before her.

"Enjoy your family and the throne while you can, your _highness_ " she smirks

"For soon, you and your family will be no more and my daughter will be the **rightful** queen of your pitiful kingdom" she scoffs. She then brought up an image of Anakin. He may be strong and the best King's guard but Thalia, was her mother's daughter and very beautiful. He would fall prey and then be under their control that will bring an end to the monarch.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three days on and Padme was **refusing** to talk about Jacen being tested by the council and Obi Wan had noticed she was avoiding time alone knowing he would bring it up. Obi Wan would watch Jacen and Kiara with her down in the garden and it tugged at his heart knowing what could happen if the council deemed him ready.

Their father **would** look after him but Padme never went through something like that and saying goodbye would upset her terribly especially when it would be Kiara's turn. Anakin was right though that the council would **insist** coming to them.

He knew that Padme was right about not being allowed to travel with his son for security reasons and so Anakin was the next solution. He trusted his brother with his life and knew his son would be safe. He just needed Padme to agree with him.

* * *

Padme sighs once more as she paced up and down their room. "I hear what you are saying Obi Wan but Jacen is still my son. He's only four years old and to send him to Courscant so young seems wrong even if Anakin accompanies him. My father didn't let me travel till I was 18" she reminds him.

Obi Wan looks up at her "I know this is hard for you Padme but the council **will** come here to test him. He's starting to use his abilities unknowingly" he reminds her adding "And Anakin will ensure the council doesn't do anything without consulting you" he promises her. Padme then moves over towards the window out into the courtyard

She smiles seeing Jacen and Kiara chasing Anakin around whilst under the watchful eye of her two handmaidens Sabe and Dorme. Kiara loved her big brother and hated the thought of her losing her brother even if it was for Jedi training. Padme then turned towards her husband who was now standing behind her. She wrapped her arms around him

"I may be against it but I also understand the Jedi beliefs now and my son is also half Jedi as well as a Prince" she admits "Anakin is to accompanied Jacen to Courscant and brings him home after the test regardless of the result" she warns him. Obi Wan gives her a gentle kiss smiling down at her

"Sweetheart, I promise you Jacen will soon be back home before you can even miss him" he insists attempting to light on the situation however neither of them realised this journey would **not** turn out how it should.

* * *

That afternoon, Padme, Obi Wan and Kiara were standing outside the castle, saying goodbye to Anakin and Jacen. Padme had enlisted two of her best pilots to get them to Courscant, despite Anakin's insistence at being able to do it. Padme insisted he didn't as it was Jacen's first journey away from him.

Padme knelt before her son, hugging him once more "My dear, sweet boy" she cries "I wish I didn't need to do this but it's so that one day you can be like your father and uncle and it will also help you rule the kingdom" she explains as Jacen nods

"And what if I fail?" he asks in a soft voice as Obi Wan laughs, kneeling beside his wife.

"You won't son. You just listen to what they tell you and do your best. We'll still be proud of you" he insists as Jacen then throws his arms around him

"I love you daddy" he sniffs as Kiara taps his arm

"Gonna miss you" she sniffs as he hugs her back

"I'll be home soon" he promises her just as Anakin scoops him into his arms. Padme looks over at him

"Please watch over him Anakin. You are not just his uncle, but the guard of this family and it's your job to protect him and you are to bring him home after the tests" she informs him as Anakin nods

"I understand. He's safe with me" he promises her giving her, his brother and Kiara before he turned to led Jacen onto the transport. Obi Wan placed a hand on Padme's shoulder as she felt the tears in her eyes and Kiara watched the transport leave carrying her uncle and brother beginning their journey.

* * *

It had been two hours since Anakin and Jacen left on their journey and Obi Wan noticed that Padme distracted herself by official business with advisors leaving Obi Wan to spend special time with their little girl who, may have only been two years old, but Kiara noticed the change in her parent's behaviour.

Obi Wan led his little girl out to the gardens. They were moving over towards a stone bench when he heard her spoke.

"Daddy, I don't want to leave you and mommy" she sniffs. She was referring to going to the Jedi Temple where Anakin was taking Jacen. Obi Wan turns and kneels down to his little girl

"Kiara, I promise you that you won't leave us unless you are ready" he promises her pulling her in for a hug. He knew that the Jedi Council tested children at an early age but Jacen was showing signs when he was three. Kiara wasn't and to Padme, she was her little girl. It might be different for her. Kiara looks back at her daddy with her bright brown eyes. "I love you daddy" she smiles wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his arms and stood back up.

He carried her through the gardens towards their bench "I'll always love you baby. You're daddy's princess" he reminds her as Kiara smiles, resting her head on his.

"I miss uncle Ani daddy" she confesses. Obi Wan chuckles. Shortly after she was born, Kiara not only bonded with him but her uncle. There was nothing she could get away with, she was able to wrap them around her little fingers. It made her mother laugh.

Obi Wan sits down on the bench, looking down at her "Uncle Anakin won't be gone for long. He's looking after your brother and soon they'll be home before you know it" he promises her kissing her gently on the cheek. He rocks her gently before he starts to softly sing to her. He was staring down at his little girl that he didn't see Padme approaching until she's spoke

"She definitely loves her daddy" she comments seeing him look up at her as she takes a seat beside her.

"She doesn't want to leave us, Padme" he tells her as Padme strokes her daughter's hair

"And she won't. She still our baby" she reminds him "She may be a Jedi but she'll always be a princess" she insists as he smiles over at her. They then share a tender, romantic kiss together as Kiara stirs seeing her mother looking down at her. A huge smile crosses her face

"Mommy!" she cries happily holding out her arms as Padme laughs, taking her from Obi Wan's arms.

"Mommy's missed you baby" she gushes holding her close. Kiara wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Obi Wan then stood up to wrap his arms around both Padme and Kiara. Their son may not be with them at the moment but Obi Wan knew he would be home soon and that Anakin was looking after him.

* * *

The journey to the temple was long and for Jacen, he was his first trip without his parents and Anakin sensed the young boy was frightened. He found him just outside the cockpit, huddled on a seat. Anakin moved over towards him and took a seat beside him

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" he asks wrapping an arm around him as the young boy looks up at him

"I'm scared uncle Anakin" he confesses "I mean what if the council fails me and I'll never be a Jedi" he sniffs "Will daddy be upset?" he asks as Anakin lifts the young boy onto his lap

"Your dad will be proud of you no matter what and if you fail, your mother will be happy because you won't be leaving" he explains as Jacen wraps his arms around him

"I'll do my best" he replies "But..." he was interrupted when the transport suddenly began to rock violently and inner lights black before the emergency lights flicked on. Anakin scooped up Jacen into his arms, taking out his lightsaber. The transport rocked once more as Jacen clung to his uncle

Anakin slowly moved into the cockpit as the transport rocked once more. Anakin's eyes widen for there were no pilots. Anakin rushed towards the controls placing Jacen into the seat next to him.

"Where's the pilots?" Jacen asks as Anakin shook his head looking over the controls.

"I don't know" he says as he attempts to turn off auto pilot. Minutes later and after working the controls, Anakin regains control of the transport. There was something not right. They were still far from the temple but also far from home and there was a sense of darkness around them.

"Hang on" he tells Jacen "This could be rough landing" he warns him as Jacen grips his seat watching Anakin pilot the transport away from the trees into an open field however as Anakin steered towards the open field. They did not know they were being watched from the trees.

* * *

Thalia used her powers, reaching out into the forest. She sensed both the young prince and his uncle on board. The two pilots were gone as planned. They weren't real pilots but fellow witches her mother instructed to disguise themselves as pilots and bring the ship out into the open closer to the camp.

"They're here, mother" she tells her as Shira smirks

"You know what you must do. Capturing the prince first will ensure capture of his royal guard" she instructs her as Thalia nods before she slips out into the field. Shira watches her daughter move in the direction of where the transport had travelled. Soon, they would be close to taking the throne from the Queen and her family.

* * *

Anakin had avoided a serious crash however the transport's engines were damaged severely and communications were taken out making Anakin believe this **wasn't** an accident but sabotage but why try to stop them from travelling to the temple. Anakin kneels down before his little nephew. He checks him over for injuries

"You okay buddy?" he asks him as Jacen nods, holding out his arms as Anakin lifted him into his arms as he felt the young boy cling to him. Anakin the headed out of the cockpit while holding onto Jacen. It was **eerily** quiet which was strange because aside from him, Padme and Obi Wan had sent an further two guards along with the pilots

"I'm scared, uncle Anakin" Jacen whimpered as Anakin took out his lightsaber

"Don't worry Jacen. You're safe with me. Nothing's going to happen to you I promise" he assures him moving through the ship heading towards the entrance lowering the landing ramp. Slowly, Anakin moves down the landing ramp, lightsaber in hand, cautious of any suspicious figures.

Suddenly, Anakin and Jacen were both thrown from the landing ramp by an unexplained force. Jacen was thrown from his uncle's arms. Anakin hit the ground hard whilst Thalia was able to use her powers secretly to capture the young prince in her arms. She places him in a trance as she watches several of her fellow witches appear around Anakin, lightsaber blaring.

Thalia watched as Anakin took out three of the witches whilst looking for the young prince. He had just taken out another two leaving his guard down on the other two. One knocked him into the nearby tree knocking him unconscious. Thalia smirked, carrying the sleeping prince out into the open

"Excellent work. My mother will be proud" she tells them "Bring this man back to our camp where we will begin our plan to take down the royal family" she smirks as the two witches use their magic to carry Anakin's unconscious form after Thalia towards their camp as the sun began to set beneath the trees.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Padme had some late afternoon meetings to attend to and Obi Wan had finished training the guards and so decided to spend the early evening with his daughter who was delighted to spend time with her father. There had been no contact from the Temple or Anakin so when one of the guards, Obi Wan carried his daughter into the communications room where he placed Kiara down and activated the message.

He saw his father and Masters Windu and Yoda appear before him. Their facial expressions were serious and he sensed they were worried. Kiara excitedly smiled up upon seeing her grandfather "Grandpa!" she cried as Qui Gon managed a small smile at his granddaughter as Obi Wan spoke up

"I sense you are worried. Has Anakin and Jacen arrived at the temple yet?" he asks as Master Yoda and Windu looked over at Qui Gon who looked back at his son. He shook his head.

"No and we were wondering if you had heard from them. Perhaps they stopped for a rest?" he asks as Obi Wan shook his head

"I have not heard from Anakin since they left the palace for the Temple. Padme's been distracting herself with business and Kiara's missing her brother so I've been distracting her in the gardens" he explains. "I need to go out to look for them" he insists as Master Yoda spoke up

"Unwise that is" he replies "King, you now are and putting yourself in danger you would be" he warns him as Obi Wan looks down at his daughter who was amusing herself beside him. Master Yoda was right. He was King and without Anakin to watch over Padme, he would be leaving his family alone. Perhaps Anakin took a de tour and they would be arriving at the Temple soon.

There was a nagging feeling in his gut that he didn't like "Masters, I want to believe that this is a minor bump but what if something has happened?" he asks them "This is my brother and my son we're talking about" he reminds them "Anakin has **never** done this before and he wouldn't put his nephew in danger" he reminds them as Qui Gon could sense his son's upset

"Your responsibilities are with your wife and daughter for now. We'll send a Jedi team to find Anakin and Jacen and inform you when we find them" he promises. Obi Wan was about to intervene when all three holograms disappeared. Obi Wan lowered his head as he was silent for a few moments. He was still thinking about his son and brother when he heard Kiara's voice

"Mommy!" she cries rushing towards the door where Obi Wan turned to see his beautiful wife standing there, Kiara hugging her.

"Was that Anakin?" she asks "Have they arrived at the Temple yet?" she went on "How is Jacen?" she adds. Obi Wan was silent. How could he tell his wife that they were possibly missing especially when she didn't want him to go in the first place. "Obi Wan?" she asks stepping into the room, holding Kiara's hand.

Obi Wan moves towards her, placing a hand in hers "They're still on their way to the temple" he answers her. Padme stares at him curiously and Obi Wan should have realised Padme was not one to try and lie to. She places one hand on his cheek

"Obi Wan, is everything alright with Jacen?" she asks once more as he looks down at her. He didn't want to alarm her at this time, perhaps Anakin and Jacen did take a break and would be a Temple by nightfall. He gave her a gentle kiss

"Everything's fine. They should be at the temple soon" he lies. Padme breathes a sigh of relief

"I hope so" she replies "I just can't wait till he's back" she confesses feeling a tug at her skirt

"I'm here mommy!" she smiles making both Obi Wan and Padme smile before lifting her up kissing her cheek

"Yes you are" she gushes "Now, let's get you cleaned up for dinner" she tells her as Obi Wan watches her leave the room once more leaving him in thought. He looks back at the blank communicator. He didn't like this nagging feeling he felt that **something** had gone wrong.

* * *

Shira looked down at the sleeping boy in front of her. So peaceful and young and yet this boy held a title that her daughter should have had. She loved Palpatine and believed he could succeed in getting rid of the royal family. She sat down on the edge of the small bed, softly stroking the young boy's cheek, she was reminded of her love and their plans.

 _Flashback_

 _The warm sunlight shone through the window as Shira felt it warming her skin as she stood in her long white cloak over her dress. She was six months pregnant and in love. She placed a hand on her growing belly feeling her baby kick once more. It brought a smile to her face as she looked out into the courtyard and saw the King, his daughter, her husband and the King's royal guard following them._

 _She beared them no ill will but her love was for Palpatine who promised power and darkness with their deaths. Their child would become a princess or prince seeing the return of the Sith. She was lost in thought that she didn't see Palpatine enter the room till he spoke._

 _"The sooner the royal family is dead, the better" he scoffs "Since the Jedi came along, I've been pushed further aside because the foolish King seeks his daughter and new husband's counsel above everyone else" he explains._

 _Shira looks over at him before she moves over towards him "It won't be long, my sisters will help us take down the King" she reminds him referring to her witch clan as he nods, looking up at her_

 _"You are right and soon , the Sith will rise again and Naboo will be ours once the royal family is killed" he promises her as she smirks, one hand still on her stomach_

 _"And our child will see the Sith rise up and take control. This kingdom needs a new King and Queen" she insists as Palpatine smirks_

 _"It is almost time" he promises taking her hand. Soon he wouldn't have to answer to the King, his daughter or the meddling Jedi._

 _End of flashback_

Shira took a seat beside the sleeping prince. She stroked his cheek, he stirred slightly but didn't wake. He would be reunited with his uncle shortly as she wondered what her beloved daughter was up to.

* * *

His head was pounding and his arms ached as Anakin slowly opened his eyes and found his hands in chains held above his head and unable to remember where he was. The last thing he remembered was an explosion and being thrown from the ship and his eyes widen. Jacen! He strained against the chains finding them to be similar to the ones he had been restrained in after being falsely arrested by Palpatine sending him a small electric shock.

A voice then entered the room "It's about time you woke up" they spoke. It was a female voice as Anakin strained seeing her move towards him. She was wearing a long black dress and her hair was plaited down her back. Anakin could sense darkness in her.

"Who are you!?" he exclaims "Where's Jacen!" he snaps as she chuckles

"The little prince is fine for now. My mother is watching over him, but that gives us time to talk" she replies as Anakin struggles with his cuffs ignoring the painful shocks through his body

"You're wasting your time. I can sense the darkness in you, sith!" he scoffs "Now where is Jacen!" he angrily snaps once more as Thalia laughed. She reaches out and grabs hold of his chin, her dark eyes staring directly into his

"Continue to resist me and you'll be returning his lifeless body to his pathetic parents!" she warns him "The boy is how we will take back the throne from his parents finishing the work of my father" she explains going on "You are the closest relative to the young prince so you **will** help in bringing down his parents" she informs him.

Anakin glares coldly at her "I could **never** turn against my brother or his family" he replies. Thalia then moves away from him looking towards the entrance just as Anakin saw the entrance open revealing an older woman carrying the young prince.

"Jacen!" Anakin cried as Jacen sniffs. He had awoken a short time ago

"Uncle Anakin!" he cried as he tried to fight off the woman's grip but she was stronger. Anakin ignored the pain from his cuffs, trying to break free as he then felt himself struggling to breathe just as Shira started to choke him.

"You see Thalia, **this** is how you get through to your prisoners" she explains as Anakin continues to choke whilst still cuffed as Jacen began to cry once more. "These Jedi are weak. They act tough and brave but they're nothing but pathetic fools" she scoffs seeing him struggling even more before Shira releases her grip as he gasps for air.

Shira looks down at the young prince in her arms "Your uncle is a fool and will be dead like your parents" she informs him. Jacen lifted his tear stained face to look up at her

"You're a bad lady" he sniffs "Uncle Anakin's stronger then you" he informs her as Shira smirks before shoving the little boy into Thalia's arms. She smirks as she stretches out her fingers where she then aimed force lighting directly at Anakin causing him to scream and cry out in pain. Jacen tried to look away but Thalia forced the young boy to watch as she watched her mother hit him with more lighting. Soon he would break and soon unknowingly, both he and the prince will help them turn against their family.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Night had fallen over the kingdom and it was a sombre mood within the castle. Anakin and Jacen were missing. They hadn't arrived at the temple and search parties failed to find any trace of them. Obi Wan had never felt so helpless except when he had seen his brother falsely arrested by Palpatine and then he was falsely arrested. He wanted to be out looking for his brother and his son but the guards forbid him from leaving.

Padme was visibly distraught and hadn't said a word since finding out what had happened. She **refused** to talk to Obi Wan and instructed all the search parties to keep searching. It wasn't looking good especially when Obi Wan and the council members were unable to sense Anakin and Jacen with the force.

As the search parties returned for what seemed like the 50th time that night, Obi Wan found his wife in Kiara's room. Padme was sitting at her daughter's window in her nightdress, with her arms around her daughter who was clutching her favourite doll. Obi Wan slowly moved into the room and over towards them. Padme, her eyes red from crying, seemed to be staring out in a trance. He gently lifted Kiara from her arms into his and moved across towards her bed.

Kiara softly spoke up "Mommy's sad, daddy" she tells him as Obi Wan felt his heard break once more. He usually was strong and hard to break down but knowing his son and brother were lost and possibly captured, tore at his heart.

Obi Wan gently kissed his daughter's forehead before he looks down at her. He didn't want to alarm her so he chose his words carefully

"She's just missing your brother and uncle" he explained "But everything is going to be fine. They'll be home soon" he promises. Kiara tilts her head confused right at the moment he heard Padme scoffs as she was on her feet glaring over at him

"How can you say that, Obi Wan!" she cries "Our son is missing!" she reminds him "We don't know where they are and **no one** can find them, not even the Jedi council!" she snaps "I should **never** have listened to you or **never** let him go!" she exclaims. She then stormed from the room as Obi Wan sat there, hurt by his wife's words.

Kiara then placed a hand on his leg as she snuggled close to him "I love you daddy'" she whispers as he wraps an arm around her holding her close. Now, he felt helpless and alone but he would stay strong for his little girl.

* * *

His body ached and burned from the lighting and his arms ached as they still hung in their cuffs above him. Jacen sat to the side, too scared to move for fear Shira or Thalia will hurt him or Anakin once more. Thalia was standing beside Anakin. She seemed to be tending to his wounds which confused Jacen. They captured them, why would they be tending to the wounds **they** inflicted.

Anakin winced in pain as he slowly lifts his head before he spoke "Why are you doing this?" he asks her "Why do you care if my wounds heal?" he asks her as Thalia smirks

"For years, my mother told me about what happened to my father and has trained me so that one day we will finish his work and take back the kingdom and you're going to help us" she explains as Anakin scoffs

"I told you already. You won't turn me against my brother or his family" he replies. He screams in pain as she dug her nails harder into one of his wounds. He screamed in pain as Thalia then decided to try a different approach, one that **may** gain sympathy from him.

She moved away from him and towards the young prince. "My mother has trained me for as long as I could remember. I know she loves me but at times I feel like she won't **completely** love me until I succeed in finishing her plan" she confesses. Anakin looks over at her. What was this witch doing? This had to be some kind of trick. He remained silent as she went on. She looks down at Jacen who sat frightened and scared. She then knelt before him

"I don't want to hurt you, little one" she admits as he pulls back from her. She sighs as Anakin spoke up

"He's not easy fooled, witch" he spat "He's young but he knows who to trust and who not to trust" he warns her. Thalia smirks to herself. That is what she was counting on to help in their plan. Thalia then goes on

"When I was a little girl, I loved my mother and she loved and protected me but as I grew older and the harder she trained me, I realised she is **using** me to complete her plan" she confesses. She turned towards him and Anakin saw an innocence in her that he had seen him and Obi Wan have when they were younger, perhaps she did have her childhood stripped away but he remained strong

"I've never even left this village" she goes on "I don't have many friends other than my teachers and my mother who train me but I've never encountered a Jedi or any male before. Males don't do well here" she reveals. Jacen shook his head

"Uncle Anakin's stronger than you think!" he snaps as Anakin smirks at his young nephew and he was **not** falling for this girl's tricks. She was holding captive for their plans to go after their family. Thalia then decided to add something else.

"I mean, you're very handsome and yet you're _**just**_ a royal guard" she reminds him "My mother said how you had feelings for the Princess and **you** should have married the princess, yet you fought in your brother's name and he married her" she recounts.

Anakin stiffens. He hadn't thought about that day and a part of him never wanted to remember it. Sure, he loved Padme but from their time on Courscant, he knew her heart belonged to Obi Wan and now he was happy being the fun uncle Jacen and Kiara had come to love. Thalia was now behind him, one hand on his shoulder as Shira watched her daughter from outside.

 _"It must have been hard to see someone you also loved, marry your brother"_ she heard Thalia say as Shira smirked. She had been trained well and listened to her. Thalia then went on. She had one hand on his cheek. "Those lips, how can **any** woman resist" she smirks as he pulls back.

"Padme is my friend and sister, Obi Wan is my brother. I'm happy for them" Anakin tells her as Thalia grins

"You can't lie to me" she tells him and with that, Jacen watched as Thalia forced her lips onto his in a tender kiss with an stunned Anakin as Jacen could only watch on in upset.

* * *

 _The eyes bled yellow as they stared directly at him. His wife laid unconscious meters away whilst his little girl was nowhere to be seen. His lightsaber was activated in front of him. This figure_ _ **looked**_ _like his brother but he sensed his brother was lost. He swung his lightsaber towards him forcing Obi Wan to block his attack before jumping back_

 _"Anakin!" he cries "This isn't you, don't do this to us!" he goes on as Anakin only moves towards him pressing his lightsaber against Obi Wan's once more_

 _"You got_ _ **everything**_ _!" he angrily snarls before he then knocks him flat onto his back. Obi Wan started up in horror. He spotted two figures in the distance watching as Anakin brought his lightsaber towards him then blackness_

Obi Wan's eyes snapped open as he lurched upright in bed. He didn't expect to fall asleep after he carried Kiara to their quarters where Padme was sitting by the window. Kiara was still asleep against him as he wiped the sweat off his forehead before he found Padme beside him on the bed.

She had been crying again and hadn't slept. She took his hands in hers "Something's happened to them Obi Wan. No one can find them" she tells him as he sits up squeezing her hands

"We will find them Padme. I promise" he assures her "The Jedi won't rest until Anakin and Jacen are found" he reminds her as Padme rests her head against his chest as he wraps his arms around her. Both Obi Wan and Padme **wanted** to be out there searching but knew they needed to be with their daughter - Obi Wan couldn't understand **why** he couldn't sense his brother in the force, whoever had captured them was prepared and he feared for his family's safety and the kingdom's fate.

* * *

Jacen had **never** seen his uncle look so broken. Thalia had released him from his cuffs and now he laid on the floor. Hands still in their force resistant cuffs, but at times he barely moved. Thalia was with her mother at the moment so Jacen cautiously moved over towards his uncle. He shook him hoping he would wake him up.

"Uncle Anakin?" he softly asks shaking him "Wake up" he sniffs. He shakes him until he hears him moan before he lifts his head. Jacen could see Anakin's eyes were bruised and dark underneath and blood had dried around his lips and face.

"I'm sorry I've failed you Jacen" he says as Jacen throws his arms around him.

"No, you haven't uncle Anakin" he tells him cuddling up against him "I'm scared without you" he confesses referring to when they had been briefly separated after being captured. Slowly, Anakin attempted to pull himself. He wrapped his arms around the little boy.

Jacen sniffed "I want to go home. I miss mommy and daddy" he cries as Anakin held him close.

"I promise you, we **will** get back home" he assures him "These witches won't keep us here" he adds as Jacen snuggled up against him as Anakin shifted as much as he could with his hands still cuffed. Anakin never liked to break his promises but when it came to family, he would keep them but Shira and Thalia would ensure what came next ensured that it would be a broken promise.

* * *

Thalia watched her mother as she went over her new spell which when enacted would allow them to finally take down the Queen and King. Thalia wanted to show her mother she was strong and willing but after her sudden kiss with the Jedi, she was feeling something for him and she wasn't _**completely**_ lying to him when she said she had never met anyone else outside the clan.

"It is time, my dear" Shira spoke up as Thalia looked over at her "It is clear that Anakin Skywalker won't **willing** turn against his family and so he will **unknowingly** help" she explains. She then turns to exit the hut "Follow me, sweet child" she says moving over towards where the prisoners were kept. As they entered, the young prince was asleep however Anakin was awake and gave them a cold stare at Shira and Thalia.

"I will **not** turn against my family so you may as well leave" he informs them. Shira only smirks before she quickly and suddenly rips the young prince from his arms. She hands him to her daughter as Anakin attempts to stand however Shira waves her hand knocking him onto his back

"Uh, uh, ah, not so fast" she smirks as she looks over at Thalia "Watch and learn my girl. this is how you get things done" she explains and with that, she moves a hand over Anakin's chest where she plunged her hand into his chest! He gasps in shock, powerless to move or fight as minutes later, she pulls out his heart. It glowed red in her hands. Anakin stared at her.

"What are you doing?" he asks "You going to kill me?" he taunts as Shira laughs once more.

"Oh, that time will come but I have use of you yet" she assures him, waving her hand as Anakin felt himself pulled to his feet, arms above his head once more secured to the chain above before he watched Shira leave with his heart followed by Thalia not before she placed him back down on the bed. He was unaware just what plans she had in store for him with his heart.

* * *

Whilst back inside the castle, the mood once more was dim, sombre and cold. Advisors were already discussing the possibility that the royal guard and the young prince were dead. Padme couldn't stand being around all the negativity and decided to head out to the marketplace with Obi Wan and Kiara.

It was a place she felt more like herself and less like the queen. The people loved and admired her and accepted her new family. She smiled at one vendor who brought out a beautiful purple necklace for Kiara

"For the little princess, your highness" he says as Kiara's face lit up excitedly

"Mommy it's beautiful" she gushes as Obi Wan smiles kneeling beside his little girl. He takes the necklace from the vendor to put on his little girl. Padme laughs. Kiara had her father wrapped around her finger and he could never say no to her as she paid the vendor, tipping him a little extra as Obi Wan looks over at his daughter

"Thank you daddy" she smiles "Pretty" she adds making Obi Wan and Padme both chuckle right when Obi Wan felt a dark, threatening presence. Obi wan lifted Kiara into his arms and stood back up wrapping an arm around Padme.

"What is it?" she asks as Obi Wan looks around the marketplace. He found no one suspicious but the locals going about their business. He then started to lead her from the marketplace

"I don't know" he replies "But we need to get back to the castle" he informs her. It had been **days** since his brother and their son had gone missing and something told Obi Wan soon they would discover what happened to them.

* * *

Jacen felt a gentle stroke on his forehead something he hadn't felt in a while. "Mommy?" he whispers as the voice gave a small sad chuckle

"Not yet" he whispers as Jacen slowly opens his eyes seeing Anakin looking down at him. He looked terrible although some of his wounds had been healed but there was still dry blood on his face and hands. He still gave him a small smile "But soon you'll see them again" he insists as Jacen slowly tilts his head

"Are we going home now?" he asks as Anakin nods

"Yes" he replies as Jacen's eyes widen in delight

"Home to mommy and daddy!" he cries jumping into his uncle's arms as Anakin held him close. Anakin knew what else had to say but still felt tears in his eyes before he went on.

"Jacen, there's something I need you to do for me when we get back" he starts to tell him as Jacen looks confused as Anakin goes on "Jacen, you cannot trust your parents or Kiara anymore. They haven't cared about us nor even bothered to come rescue us" he reminds him as Jacen shakes his head

"No, mommy and daddy love me" he sobs as Anakin lowers his head holding him close as Thalia watched from the entrance whilst outside Shira, holding Anakin's heart in her hand, spoke once more "They were going to let the Jedi keep you after the tests. They had Kiara and she would be a princess like her mother" she explains as Thalia, arms folded over her chest, watch the tears begin to fall from the young boy's cheeks. She wanted to feel something but in the end, this was their plan - to avenge her father's death.

"Mommy wouldn't-" she heard Jacen say as Anakin shakes his head

"I'm sorry but she lied and I wanted to argue but their minds were made up. Your father convinced your mother it was the only way" he reveals. Jacen, tears flowing down his cheeks, wanted to not believe it, but this was his uncle and he would understand his parents more than anyone else. Perhaps he was telling the truth. Anakin looks back at him "So, when we get back home, stay close to Thalia, Shira and I, alright?" he asks. Jacen nods quietly as Shira smirks

"Now, bring the boy out here and let us make our journey to the palace" she orders and with that Thalia escorted Anakin with a upset Jacen in his arms outside of the hut. They were heading home but it wasn't going to be pleasant.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Darkness fell over the city as a storm thundered in the skies above the palace and once again no one was sleeping especially after what Obi Wan sensed in the marketplace. The palace was on high alert and Padme and Obi Wan kept Kiara with them in their quarters for fear something was about to happen. It had been days since Anakin and Jacen's disappearance.

Padme looked up at Obi Wan who was pacing once more. "What's wrong, Obi Wan?" she asks him "You've not been the same since the marketplace, can you sense our son and Anakin?" she adds. Padme never fully understood the ways of the Jedi other than what she had been taught and what her father said about them but she understood they could _sense_ other Jedi which recently confused her because if her husband and brother in law had a strong bond, why couldn't he sense him before.

She feared for her son's life and as she looked down at her little girl, she wondered if she would see her little boy again. Padme sighs "I should never have let him go" she admits as Obi Wan turns to look back at her before moving over to take a seat beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry Padme. It was the council who wanted to see Jacen. I thought we could wait a little longer but they were insistent and I trust Anakin with my life, I knew he would look after our son" he admits. He then wraps his arms around her as Kiara sleeps soundly in between them as Padme sighs. She holds onto her husband dearly.

"I just want them both back" she cries as Obi Wan gently kisses her cheek. He couldn't ignore the dark feeling he was sensing but he hoped that once again, they would overcome it.

* * *

The palace came into sight before Shira's eyes as she, Thalia and their clan reached the kingdom. Anakin, who had been fitted with a force resistant shock collar around his neck, similar to the one Palpatine had forced on him after arresting him for killing the King. Shira kept his heart in a small bag at her side and with Thalia ordered to activate the cuff if he tried to escape, it was too risky especially for Jacen.

Shira smirked as she saw the palace. The last time she saw the palace, Palpatine had been murdered and she was forced to flee, pregnant and alone before she found the witches who took her in. Now, she was back and her daughter would sit on the throne, making her father proud.

Shira took the heart out of her bag holding it up in front of her "Get over here, Jedi!" she snaps adding "Hand the child to Thalia" she orders. Anakin is silent, refusing to move until she squeezed his heart causing him to cry out. She turned towards him "Defy me again Jedi and the boy will only see your lifeless body on the ground" she warns. She squeezes once more before he hands Jacen to Thalia and steps towards her. She places a hand on his shoulder "Now, tell me, how can we get inside the castle without alerting anyone?" she asks.

Anakin brushes her hand off his shoulder as he gives her a cold glance "Through the gardens at the back, there is an entrance to the kitchens and from there you'll find your way to the throne room" he explains. Shira smirks

"Excellent, lead the way" she orders him watching him move past her and towards the castle with her following followed by Thalia, Jacen and the witches.

* * *

Minutes later, they had reached the beautiful gardens, now lit by small candles around the sides. It was so still and peaceful and yet Anakin could feel the sadness and pain coming from the castle. His brother and Padme were inside and this could be the last time he would see them. He had told Jacen to turn against them and a Sith witch had his heart and was able to kill him whenever she wanted to.

Shira and Thalia had dispersed instantly any guards that tried to stop them or alert on the castle and now about ten guards were dead on the ground. Anakin shook his head as he past them leading them towards the entrance to the kitchens. Anakin felt Jacen grip his hand tightly. The tears had stopped now but stained his cheeks. Anakin sensed the young boy couldn't understand exactly **why** he was turning on his parents but he also wanted to save his uncle.

Shira turned towards Anakin and glared "Open the door" she snaps. One hand on the bag that held his heart. Anakin closes his eyes before he takes his weapon and cuts the hinges off the door. It started to fall, but not before Thalia could use her powers to lift the door over their heads and tossing it into the distance behind them without making a noise.

Anakin closed his eyes before he was pushed into the kitchen. He tried using his senses to alert his brother but found his senses blocked once again. He heard Jacen sniffling beside him as they moved through the kitchen and into the hallway. Shira turned towards him "Take us to the throne room" she ordered as she then instructs four of their friends in another direction. Anakin feared it was to find Obi Wan and Padme, and he was **not** ready to face his family.

* * *

Padme was suddenly awoken by the small cries of her little girl. "Mommy!, Mommy!" she cried as Padme's eyes opened and she sat upright in bed. Her daughter not lying beside her and she frantically scanned the room finding Kiara in the arms of a dark unrecognisable figure holding her little girl

"Obi Wan!" she calls out with no response "Obi Wan!" she cries rushing back towards the bed only to be pulled back by another figure

"Not so fast your highness" they spoke grabbing her arm "Your husband will be fine...for now" she warns her as she sees her husband pushed towards her, cuffed with resistants. Padme gasps but remained strong

"Release my husband and daughter at once!" she exclaims as the mysterious figures all laugh

"Not before you meet our mistress, your _**highness**_ " the first speaks before they were all forced from the bedroom, fear clutched at them as they wondered **who** were these figures, how did they get inside the palace so quietly and were they behind Anakin and Jacen's disappearance?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shira smirks as she saw the throne room doors open revealing their friends with the King, Queen and little Princess. Thalia, who was sitting on Padme's throne, looks up at her mother. " _ **She's**_ the Queen mother?" she asks in disgust "She's too _**weak"**_ she scoffs as Shira places a hand on her daughter's shoulder

"Do **not** take her lightly my dear. She stood up to your father and forced me to flee from the kingdom" she warns her. She then took out Anakin's heart squeezing it causing him to cry out falling to his knees. Jacen was holding onto him worryingly

"Uncle Anakin?" he sniffs just as they heard Padme's voice

"Jacen, Anakin!" she cries as they brought towards them. Jacen looked to his mother's scared, frightened face then back to his uncle. His words echoed through his head once more about his parents. He saw the heartache on their faces but then again, they let him go to be tested at the Temple and would they have let him go to be trained?

Jacen remained by his uncle's side as Shira looked over at Padme and Obi Wan. "At last, we meet, your majesties" she scoffs moving towards them. She then roughly slaps Padme across the face.

"Mommy!" Kiara cries out as Shira laughs grabbing hold of Padme's face forcing her to look into her cold, dark eyes

"I've been wanting to do that for years, since the day you killed the man I loved which saw me flee for life" she snarls. Padme remained strong. She wasn't about to be **intimated** by this woman.

"If you were aligned with Palpatine, you deserved what happened to you. Palpatine **killed** my father and he tried to have my husband and brother in law executed" she reveals looking over at Anakin on his knees, breathing heavily as Padme went on "What have you done to Anakin and my son?" she demanded as Shira grins

"He was defiant but he's now mine to control and as for your son, he knows the truth" she informs them "The truth that you both sent him away from the palace and hoped he would remain with the council for training" she scoffs

Padme and Obi Wan both gasp "No!" they cried as Shira and Thalia exchanged glances before Thalia moved over to lift Jacen into her hands

" **Don't** touch my son!" Obi Wan angrily snaps as Padme shook her head

"Jacen, **don't** listen to them. We both love you. Kiara loves you" she sobs as Jacen looks over at his little sister who was quiet now but tears still fell down her cheeks. Thalia sits back down on the throne with him in her arms

"Jacen, what did Anakin say about your mommy and daddy?" she asks as Jacen was silent. Shira glared at him, holding Anakin's heart in her hand then at his distraught parents.

"Uncle Anakin said you lied about wanting me to come home" he sniffs "You don't love me" he sniffs as Padme shook her head as Obi Wan glared over at Shira

"You evil Sith witch. He's a child and you took advantage of him!" he exclaims as Shira coldly stared back at him before she raised her hand and sent Obi Wan flying into the wall to the right knocking him out.

"Obi Wan!" Padme cries out as Kiara sobs

"Daddy!" she sobs slipping from the grip of the witch who was holding her and runs over to her father's unconscious's body. Blood dripped from a wound on his forehead as Kiara threw her arms around him, sobbing "Daddy!" she sniffs as Shira laughs once more

"You don't have to lose your family your highness" she explains "You can walk away with your husband, children and brother in law now **if** you give up the throne to me" she reveals as Padme gasps

"Never!" she screams "And you will **not** take my family from me!" she informs her as Thalia places Jacen down on the throne before she moves over to take the heart from her mother. She didn't **want** to do this but she had to prove to her mother she was here for her.

"You foolish woman" she tells her squeezing Anakin's heart as he cries out once more "They will die and you will be alone as my mother and I finish my father's wish" she explains as Padme shook her head

"Palpatine was **horrible**. He **hated** my husband, the Jedi and me. He deserved to die but you will **not** take my family from me" she warns them just as she heard another voice call out to her

 _"Padme!"_ they called out and Padme, Shira and Thalia turned to see Sabe, Dorme and the royal guards running into the throne room. Shira turns around towards Anakin, heart in hand

"Take them down!" she orders as Anakin slowly pulls himself to his feet, lightsaber in hand and moves towards the guards as the other witches begin to fight them. Shira places Anakin's heart back in the bag as Thalia moves over towards Obi Wan as Shira grabs Padme's arm.

"And one more thing, Palpatine didn't really kill your father" she points out grinning " **I** did" she reveals as Padme's eyes widen

"You monster!" she cries angrily shoving her as Jacen watched from his seat. He loved his parents but Anakin told him they willingly sent him away and what would have happened if he was ready to be trained and Anakin left him there. He remained in his seat even when he heard a soft voice toddling towards him

"Jacen!" Kiara calls out in her sweet tearful voice. Jacen sat there, ignoring her and didn't know she now beside him shaking him

"Jacen, we need to save mommy and daddy!" she sobs as Jacen pushes her away

"They don't love me! They have you!" he snapped. Kiara fell back, tearfully looking up at her brother. She didn't know why he was being so mean and she have only been little but she was small and she was going to do something and it started with getting uncle Anakin's heart back from the evil mean lady.

* * *

Too young to understand what was going on, Kiara used her small height to her advantage, running in between the fighters towards her mother who was handling herself against Shira. Padme was relying on her training she had been given back when she was a young princess with a sword against Shira's Sith training and witch magic.

Padme was backing Shira into the wall. She was able to block her magic from touching her as Shira smirked "You're strong your highness but we, witches are stronger and this kingdom will be mine" she informs her "As it rightful should be" she adds as Padme scoffs

"Palpatine had **no** claim to the throne and neither do you and you are trying to destroy my family which I cannot allow!" she exclaims raising her sword, Shira prepared to counter back except Padme aimed for the small bag on her shoulder which contained Anakin's heart. She cut at the strap sending it to the ground. Shira angrily screams attempting to reach the bag only to have little Kiara catch it from the side

"Got it mommy!" she cries. Padme smiles

"Go find your father and give it to him" she tells her watching her run as Shira erupts once more, using her powers, Padme was thrown back towards the throne knocked out as Jacen looked down at her but remained in the seat. Shira scans the room for her daughter

"Thalia!" she cries however she was in a fight with Obi Wan who was struggling with his injury from being thrown before "Get the girl!" she tells her as Thalia then saw Kiara running across the room. Thalia saw she had her mother's bag as Obi Wan gathered what strength he had, raised his weapon which he picked up from a fallen guard

"Don't even think about harming my daughter!" he warns her, he strikes her in the side causing her cry out in pain. Thalia raised her weapon striking him in his thigh bringing him to his knees just as Kiara stood meters away, clutching the bag in her hands. Thalia smirks as she moves towards the little girl. She screamed

"Uncle Ani!" she cried. Anakin suddenly turned seeing his little niece holding Shira's bag in her hands with Thalia looming over her. Anakin felt a rage and runs towards her, lightsaber in hand. He raised his lightsaber ready to stab her in the back when he then heard another cry and saw Shira, with the lightsaber through her stomach. She cried out as Thalia turns seeing her mother impaled

"Mother!" she cried catching her in her arms. She could hear her struggling to breath as she tried to heal her. She glared up at Anakin "You foolish Jedi!" she snaps "You **may** have saved your family today but my parent's work is **not** over!" she cried as their remaining sisters rushed to help her where using all their powers disappeared from the throne room completely. Anakin looked to his brother who smiled at him then looked at Kiara who grinned holding the bag.

"I help" she giggles making them both laugh before hearing Jacen, now not afraid of what Shira and Thalia could do, had leapt off the chair and knelt beside his mother.

"Mommy!" he cried as Anakin helped Obi Wan to his feet and over towards Jacen

"Padme!" Obi Wan cried however she was unresponsive as then went on "Guards!" he calls out seeing Sabe and Dorme rushing over with four guards. Obi Wan, holding onto Anakin, goes on "Take her to the doctor's quarters now!" he orders as Anakin looks over at him "That includes you brother" he adds watching the guards pick up Padme and carry her out of the throne room before they followed

"You had us worried brother" Obi Wan admits "I thought I'd lost my son and my brother" he admits as Anakin laughs

"But then, who would be there to taunt you, your highness" he grins as Jacen and Kiara followed their father and uncle. Anakin cringed slightly then hearing a small giggle

"Uncle Ani!" she grins cheekily. She had gently touched his heart in the bag after his taunt to her father. Anakin turned to look back at her shaking his head but the children only laugh. Shira and Thalia had almost succeeded it destroying the family and taking the throne from them but in the end, the love within this family was stronger for the witches.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Flashback_

 _Whilst the doctor and his staff tended to the Queen, Obi Wan stood before his brother who was sitting on the edge of one of the beds. Jacen sat on one side of Anakin and Kiara sat on the other. Despite still needing to be patched up, Obi Wan wanted to put his brother's heart back in his body. He gently took the heart from his little girl as he looked to his brother_

 _"Careful brother, you've not done this before" Anakin smirks as Obi Wan tilts his head_

 _"You know I could_ _ **easily**_ _keep you in line with this in my possession and any time you step out of line" he cheekily smirks as Anakin laughs_

 _"You wouldn't do that to your own brother" he replies as Jacen and Kiara both giggled. They never missed the chance to see their father and uncle stirring each other up. Obi Wan sighs before he looks back at him_

 _"It's tempting but we need our royal guard in tact" he admits taking a deep breath "Ready?" he asks as Anakin nods and closes his eyes._

 _Obi Wan then reaches towards his brother gently pushing the heart back into his body. Anakin gasps before he feels his heart beating again. Anakin then got up and embraced his brother_

 _"Thank you" he says as Obi Wan kept his arms around him. He was still grateful to have his brother back after thinking he was lost for good._

 _End of flashback_

It had been nearly two weeks since Shira and Thalia's attempt destroy their family and take over the kingdom. Padme and Obi Wan had recovered from their injuries and were overjoyed to have their son and Anakin back. They had informed the council that Jacen would remain with them and when they were ready, they would send for the council to which they surprisingly agreed.

Although Anakin did joke that was because Padme nearly **scolded** them and refused to back down to anything else they said and he pointed out that **no one** had told the council off but Padme did and Obi Wan wasn't going to argue with that. They knew Thalia was still out there but perhaps with her mother gone, she wouldn't attempt to try anything unless she wanted to end up dead but never the less, Anakin took his royal guard role seriously and ensured highest protection for the family whilst Kiara and Jacen just were happy to have their uncle back.

Anakin was watching Jacen and Kiara play out in the gardens that morning. Padme and Obi Wan had royal duties to attend to and had asked Anakin to look after the children to which he always enjoyed spending time with his nephew and niece. He watched them chasing each other around the fountain laughing together. It was a sight which made Anakin smile right before he sense a disturbance in the force. One hand quickly moved to his lightsaber hilt as he moves closer towards the children, his eyes on alert until he heard an unexpected voice

 _"So young, so innocence, not knowing what is to come"_ they spoke as Anakin turns around finding himself face to face with Thalia. A black hood and cloak over her dress and her eyes glowed a sickly yellow. Anakin sensed **nothing** but darkness for her which upset him because when he was her prisoner, he sensed a potential for change.

"You shouldn't be here" he warns her as Thalia smirks

"And yet if you wanted to arrest me, you would have called for your guards" she reminds him. Anakin glances back at Jacen and Kiara who had not noticed the surprise arrival of Thalia before he turns back to her

"It's tempting" he warns her "After all, you tried to corrupt me into turning my nephew against his parents then attempted to kill them" he reminds her as Thalia shrugs

"My mother raised me to know only one thing" she admits "That you, your brother and his wife killed my father and that won't change. My mother is dead because of **you** " she glares. She raises a hand to touch his cheek "I know you're hurting because you can't love her" she tells him "Once I possess her heart, I'll kill her husband and she can be yours" she insists "Those children will be the **future** of the Sith" she adds

Anakin brushes her off. There was a time where he **did** love Padme but he always knew she was in love with his brother ever since she first came to Courscant and he fought for his brother in that tournament but he wasn't about to make anyone forced to love him and he loved his niece and nephew. Anakin backs away

" **Nothing** you can say will force me to betray my family and you will **never** have this kingdom" he informs her as Thalia only tilts her head

"That's a shame, but you **will** see me again" she informs her before she disappears once more. Anakin stood there in silence just as Jacen and Kiara excitedly called out to him

"Uncle Ani!" they cried running towards him as he turns to catch them in his arms "Come play with us!" Jacen tells him as Kiara tapped his shoulder

"Jacen nearly pushed me into the fountain" she points out as Jacen scoffs

"Tattle tale!" he cries as Anakin only laughs before he places them back down.

"Alright, you two, get ready to run. Here I come" he warns them watching them start to run away as Jacen yells back

"No cheating" he adds as Anakin shakes his head before he takes off after his niece and nephew. He wasn't going to let Thalia's words get to him. She may try again but she wouldn't succeed.

* * *

That afternoon, Anakin, along with two guards, escorted the royal family out to the fields just outside of the marketplace for a picnic. Padme had cancelled all royal business for the afternoon to spend time with her children and husband. She wore a beautiful, long thin strapped yellow dress and her hair in long curls, a change from her royal official clothing.

The carriage came to a stop in a field of beautiful flowers as Obi Wan helped his wife from the carriage watching Jacen and Kiara run on ahead. Anakin followed behind them as the two guards carried the picnic baskets. Padme rests her head against Obi Wan's shoulder.

"We could have lost him, Obi Wan" Padme reveals to him referring to Jacen going on "I can still see him in the throne room that night. He looked straight at me like he resented me for sending him to the Temple" she confesses "What he must have seen and what they tried to do to him..." she sobs as Obi Wan holds her close

"They didn't succeed honey" he only replies "They may have gotten hold of Anakin's heart but I believe that Anakin only did what they ordered him to, to save Jacen. He loves Jacen and Kiara almost as much as we do" he reminds her as Padme smiles up at him

"I know but seeing his cold eyes staring at me, sitting in that witch's lap and eyes dry from tears, makes me want to hunt these witches down and see them gone from the land" she reveals. Obi Wan kisses her gently on the lips

"This kingdom is safe under your rule sweet heart" wrapping his arms around her as Padme rests her head against his chest before she looks up at him.

"I couldn't rule without you, Obi Wan" she admits. This was true - she may feel strong but since becoming a wife and mother, her husband and children made her stronger. Padme and Obi Wan then share a romantic passionate kiss right there amongst the flowers just as they heard their children

"Mommy, daddy!" Jacen and Kiara cried "Come play!" they cried. Obi Wan and Padme simply laugh before they hurry after their children, not before Padme stops beside her brother in law. Padme gently gives him a kiss on his cheek. He looks at her confused making her laugh

"Thank you Anakin" she says "Despite what happened with the witches, I know you protected Jacen until they gave you no choice and you also saved Kiara" she reminds him as Anakin smiles back

"You're all my family and I may be the head royal guard but family is everything" he assures her as Padme smiles before she watches him chase after his brother, Jacen and Kiara making her laugh as the children attempted to outsmart their father and uncle as Padme took a seat on the blanket with the food. Nothing was going to spoil their afternoon.

* * *

Watching from a distance and cloaking her presence from Obi Wan and Anakin, Thalia watched the royal family laughing, playing and enjoying their picnic, she glares coldly at her. She was now on her own. The witches were her only family but both her parents were dead and her killers were right in front of her. She could leave them thinking they would **never** see her again and she could move on but she told Anakin she would see him again and she would avenge her parents.

She slipped further into the forest "Enjoy your family your highness. For your children will soon know how it **feels** to lose their parents" she mutters.

 _Flashback_

 _The witches had gathered in a circle behind Thalia as she stood before her mother's lifeless body in front of her. She died shortly after they arrived back home and Thalia went into shock. She tried reliving the last few moments of her mother but all she saw was the little girl holding the heart, her father on the ground meters from her, Anakin standing before her, his lightsaber straight through her mother's stomach before she fell into her arms._

 _Thalia sobs "I'm sorry I failed you mother" she whispers placing a hand on her cold hand "You wanted_ _ **nothing**_ _more than the throne for our family and the Sith" she admits "And I_ _ **will**_ _ensure the Sith rise again" she promises her just as one of her friends steps forward to place a hand on her shoulder._

 _"I love you mother. You taught me everything and I will make you proud" she assures her. She felt the tears down her cheeks. This was_ _ **not**_ _how it was suppose to be happen - they were supposed to be in the palace, mother and daughter but instead she was farewelling her but she and the witches would take the kingdom from them._

 _End of flashback_

As she watched both Obi Wan and Anakin carry Jacen and Kiara over towards Padme, sitting down on the blanket, she saw how Padme cuddled up to her Obi Wan, Jacen on her lap as Kiara cuddled in between them, enjoying the variety of foods brought for them. A beautiful sight and they looked happy but Thalia would destroy the royal family.

 _The end...Not! As you may have guessed, it's not! Thalia's revenge is only just beginning and she will attempt to bring danger to the royal family. Can Obi Wan, Padme and Anakin stop her once again, stay tuned for Fighting for the Kingdom._


End file.
